Recently, with the development of mobile communication technologies, a popularized portable terminal such as a smartphone has employed at least one camera lens module which is miniaturized and light therein.
Particularly, with respect to a camera lens module employed to the portable terminal, users have required a high capacitance and performance camera lens module. Accordingly, a camera lens module has been developed which corresponds to a class of Digital Single Lens Reflex camera. Furthermore, it has become a trend that the camera lens module is developed toward an advantageous direction for miniaturization and lightening with the maintenance of a high performance and a high capacity.
The camera lens module employed to the portable terminal has an Auto-Focusing (AF) function, a zoom-in and zoom-out function, and so on, and also has a stabilizer for compensating for a hand shaking, which makes a camera perform its functions. The camera lens module generally includes a lens system, a lens driving unit for enabling the lens system to move along an optical axis direction and making the lens system perform focusing, and an image sensor for picking up light incident through the lens system and converting the light into image signals.
Examples of the conventional camera lens module mounted on the portable terminal are disclosed in Korean Patent Application Nos. 2010-106811 and 2009-83613.
However, since there is a trend that the portable terminal is gradually miniaturized with the maintenance of the high quality, a camera lens module mounted on the portable terminal also is required to be miniaturized with the maintenance of the high performance and to have improved assemblability in consideration of the cost of products.